CAWF Pay Per Views
by mr cartoon
Summary: Watch All Of The Future CAWF Pay Per Views Right Here For Free & See All Your Favorite Superstars & Divas As They Bring You All The Action.
1. In Your House! Part 1

CAWF PAY PER VIEWS

In Your House!

Part 1 - Opening Promo, & Diego Vs Eddy

[Quick Note - Well This Is It My 1st CAWF PPV & Just Like Before Including The CAWF Programming The Only Thing That I Own Is My OC's]

[Before The Opening Begins Mr Cartoon Is Shown Standing Infront Of The Screen]

Mr Cartoon - Good Evening Folks I'm Mr Cartoon The Sole Owner Of The Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation... Now A Lot Of You Are Probably Asking What Happened To The Other CAWF Programming Before In Your House, Well You See The Remaining CAWF Programs Were Recorded & All Set For Airing, However Some Idiot Used The Recorded CAWF Programs To Record Total Drama Island Cause He Thought They Were Non Recorded Video Tapes, Luckily We Still Saved The Recorded CAWF Programs In Our Machine & Were Gonna Try To Develop Them From The Machine Onto More Video Tapes But Sadly The Process Will Take A Long Time So Until Then These Episodes Will Have To Be Remained Unaired Until Further Notice But I Promise Once There All Set For Viewing They Will Be Aired, THAT'S A PROMISE... So For Now Please Enjoy In Your House & Other Shows That Haven't Been Over Recorded.. Thank You

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME]

Announcer - The CAWF What The World Is Watching

[Various Shots Of Both Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Nappa Are Shown]

Announcer - Tonight The CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenshmirtz Puts The Title On The Line Inside A Steel Cage Against The Challenger The Biggest Athlete In The CAWF Nappa,& The Stakes Are High Cause Who Ever Loses The Match Must Leave Brawl Forever

[The Scene Switches To Two Split Screens On The Left Shows Heinz & The Right Shows Nappa]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Just Wait Nappa, After In Your House Is Done Your Days On Brawl Is Over Cause I'm Gonna Make Sure I Retain The Title & Throw You Out Of My Life For Good

Nappa - Hmph Will See About That Doofusshmirtz, Cause I'm Gonna Be The One To Throw You Out Of My Life

[The Scene Switches To Various Shots Of Flip Chan & Mr Krabs]

Announcer - Also Tonight Mr Krabs Gets His Shot Of Becoming The World Heavweight Champion Should He Defeat The Current Champion Flip Chan Who's Held The Title Since CartoonMania Earlier This Year

[The Scene Switches Back To The Split Screens This Time Showing Both Flip & Mr Krabs]

Mr Krabs - Flip Me Boy Your Gonna Get Taught A Valuable Lesson Of What Happens When You Mess With Somebody Who's Got Claws & Plans To Take Your Title

Flip Chan - The Snake Always Lead Their Prey Into A Trap & Tonight Mr Krabs Your Gonna Be My Prey When I Finish You Off For Good

[The Scene Switches To Various Shots Of Both Bolt Tanner & Kevin Levin]

Announcer - Also, The Match That Will Settle The Score, The Monster Bolt Tanner Sets To Take His Revenge Against The Man Who Ended His Undefeated Streak Bolt Tanner

[The Scene Switches Back To The Split Screens This Time Showing Bolt Tanner & Kevin Levin]

Bolt Tanner - It's Time For Me To Finish What I've Started Kevin & This Time You Won't Beat Me

Kevin Levin - You May Be A Monster But I'm Known For What I Do Best & That's Taking Out Monsters So Look Out

Announcer - Lots Of Excitment All Set To Come Your Way, & Other Surprises Are In Store As Well.. Find Out As The Cartoon Anime Wrest

[Just Then The Screen Starts To Lose Connection But Then Mysteriously Switches To The Same Mysterious Figure]

? - The Time Has Arrived, For Weeks I Have Sent Seperate Signs Of Our Coming Which Will Cause The Beginning Of CAWF's Armageddon & Tonight I'm Not Alone

[Other Shadowy Figures Walk In & Stood Behind The Shadowy Figure]

? - Our Power Will Be Felt Here In The CAWF & Tonight Our Identities Will Be Known & The Armageddon Of CAWF Will BEGIN

[All of The Shadow Figures Begin To Laugh As The Screen Begins To Switch back To Regular Broadcast Showing The Intro Already Complete As The Arena Is Shown With The Crowd Really Loud As Pyros From The Ceiling Begin To Go Off]

Jim Ross - You Can Hear The Excitment, You Can Feel The Intention, & You Can See That The CAWF Has Arrived In Your House LIVE From Quahog, Rhode Island

[The Scene Switches Over To The Announcers Of The PPV]

Jim Ross - Hello Again Everybody I'm Jim Ross From Extreme Along With Jerry "The King" Lawler From Brawl & Gorilla Monsoon From CCW, & OF Course Many Of You Know Last Week On Brawl Heinz Doofenshmirtz Attacked My Collegue Vince McMahon While Trying To Conduct An Interview & He's Currently Out Of Action For A Short Time So I'm Sitting In For Him Tonight & I Promise We Have A Great Show Tonight

Jerry Lawler - You Ain't Kidding J.R. Especially When Heinz Doofenshmirtz Has To Step Inside The Steel Cage & Put His Title On The Line Against Nappa & Of Course The Stipulation Says That Whoever Loses The Match Must Leave Brawl Forever & Boy Would I Love To See Heinz Not Only Lose The Title But Leave Brawl For Good That Would Be Great

Gorilla Monsoon - It Certainly Would be King & Also We Have The Monster Bolt Tanner Squaring Off Against Kevin Levin In A Rematch Which Will Settle The Score Between These 2 Superstars Once & For All

Jim Ross - Lots Of Excitment To Be Coming Your Way As Get Set For The 1st Match Of The Night With The Superstars From Extreme!

[Viva La Raza Is Heard As I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal By Jim Johnson Plays]

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman Our Opening Contest Is Scheduled For One Fall Coming Down The Aisle First From The Rainforest Weighing 116 Pounds Diego Marquez [Crowd Cheers]

[Diego Enters The Arena Through The Garage In One Of His Custom Lowriders Then He Exits The Lowrider & Begins To Make His Way Down To The Ring]

Jim Ross - Well Certainly Without A Doubt Diego Marquez Is An Fan Favorite Towards The Young Kids

Jerry Lawler - Fan Favorite Or Not This Kid's Got A Whole Lot Of Talent & Tricks That's What Makes This Kid A Succsessful Wrestler For The Past 6 Years

Gorilla Monsoon - 8 Time Tag Team Champion, 3 Time Intercontinental Champion, & A Former CAWF Champion, Diego Has Quite The Record Book In Championship Status

Jim Ross - Diego's Been Loved By All The Kids All Except His Opponent Who's Got A Problem With Him

[Perfection By Cage 9 Plays]

Howard Finkel - Introducing His Opponent From Peach Creek Weighing 144 Pounds Eddy [Crowd Boos]

[Eddy Enters The Arena Acting Really Cocky As He Makes His Way Down The Aisle While The Crowd Continues To Boo Him]

Jim Ross - For The Past Few Weeks Eddy Has Been Growing Jealous Of Diego's Popularity & Said That He Deserves More Fans & Fame Than Diego

Jerry Lawler - Just Like Eddy, He Thinks That He Should Be The Only One To Gain All The Fame Cause Even He Knows That More Fame Means More Money, & We All Know How Much He Loves Money

Gorilla Monsoon - None The Less Eddy Plans To Do One Thing & That's To Take Out Diego & Show Him For The Fraud He His.. In His Mind

[Bell Rings]

[The Match Begins With Eddy Staring Down At Diego Before Slapping Him Across The Face, Then Diego Slaps Eddy Back Then Eddy Stomps Diego's Foot & Immediantly Hits Diego With The EddyDT, Eddy Then To Lock Diego In The Figure Lock But Diego Gets Up & Hits Eddy With A Knee Smash & Gives Him A DDT Of His Own Then He Makes A Cover As The Ref Counts 1,2, & The Ref Kicks Out At 2]

Jim Ross - Diego Almost Got Eddy With That One

[Diego Picks Up Eddy & Sets Him Up For The Three Amigos But Eddy Slides His Way Out & Bounces Off The Ropes To Hit The Springboard Takedown Onto Diego Then Eddy Grabs Diego's Neck & Locks The Sleeper Hold But Diego Grabs The Ropes Forcing Eddy To Break The Hold, After Eddy Let Go He Tries To Spear Diego But He Misses As Diego Grabs Eddy & Hits Him With The 3 Amigos]

Gorilla Monsoon - Eddy Was Trying To Hit The Spear But Diego Managed To Not Only Avoid It But Also Hit Eddy With The 3 Amigos

Jerry Lawler - That's Diego For Ya, Always Quick & Smartful

[Diego Climbs Up To The Top Turnbuckle & Hits The Frog Splash Onto Eddy]

Jim Ross - The Frog Splash Connecting, That Could Do It Right There

[Diego Makes The Cover As The Ref Counts 1,2, & Eddy Grabs The Rope Forcing Diego To Break The Pin]

Jerry Lawler - Oh Man, Eddy Was At The Ropes

[Eddy Gets Up & Clothesline Diego Then He Goess Over To One Of The Turnbuckles & Sets Up For Another Spear & As Diego Gets To Feet Eddy Makes His Strike But Diego Moves Out Of The Way Causing Eddy To Accidently Spearing The Referee Knocking Him Out Cold]

Jim Ross - Eddy Just Knocked The Referee Down By Accident

Jerry Lawler - Now What, With The Ref Knocked Out There's No Telling What Eddy Can Do Now

Gorilla Monsoon - I Think I Might Know, Dirty Tactics

[Eddy Noticing The Ref Knocked Out Knew That This The Perfect Time To Cheat So He Exits The Ring & Grabs A Chair

Gorilla Monsoon - Eddy's Got The Chair & It Looks Like He's Gonna Use It On Diego

Jerry Lawler - YOU THINK

[Eddy Re-Enters The Ring & Goes To Strike Diego With The Chair But Diego Misses The Chair & Suplexes Eddy Causing Him To Drop The Chair, Seeing The Chair On The Ground Diego Grabs It & Prepares To Strike Eddy With It]

Jim Ross - Looks Like Diego's Gonna Try To Hit Eddy With The Same Chair Eddy Tried To Hit Diego With

[Before Diego Could Strike Eddy He Notices The Referee Regaining Consciousness So He Whacks The Chair On The Ring & Tosses The Chair To Eddy Much To His Confusion Then Diego Falls Flat On His Back Onto The Ring Pretending To Be Hurt]

Jerry Lawler - LOOK AT THIS Diego's Using The Old Fake Damage Tactic

[The Referee Regains Consciousness & Notices Eddy With The Chair In His Hands & Sees Diego Lying Down On The Ground, Thinking That Eddy Hit Diego With The Chair The Ref Calls For The Bell As Eddy Starts To Freak Out]

Jerry Lawler - WOO HOO It Worked

Jim Ross - Eddy Got Caught Red Handed Right There

Gorilla Monaoon - Wow

[The Crowd Begins To Cheer For Diego As Eddy Begins To Have A Tantrum]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout As A Result Of A Disqualification Diego Marquez

Jim Ross - That's Vintage Diego Right There Cheating His Way To Victory Here Tonight

Jerry Lawler - Yeah & Look At Eddy HA HA HA Boy Is He Having A Meltdown Because Of It

Gorilla Monsoon - I Guess Now Eddy Learned How A Marquez Can Have Full Blood Of A Guerrero With Diego Lying, Cheating, & Stealing Here Tonight On Eddy

[Eddy Exits The Ring & Begins To Make His Way To The Back Still In A Bitter & Foul Mood As Diego Now On His Feet Begins To Celebrate]

Jim Ross - So Diego Picks Up The Victory Tonight As We Continue To Get Things Underway Here At In Your House

[Backstage]

[Heinz Doofenshmirtz Is Seen In The Locker Room Preparing For His Match Against Nappa Inside A Steel Cage]

Jim Ross - Well There You See Heinz Getting Prepared For The Match Against Nappa Inside The Steel Cage For The CAWF Championship, What Could Be Going Through His Mind Right Now

Gorilla Monsoon - For Us Were Not Sure But For Him He's Probably Hoping That He Wins The Steel Cage Match Tonight & Retain His Belt

[The Scene Switches To The Interview Area Where Michael Cole Is Standing Next To Mr Krabs]

Michael Cole - Mr Krabs The Night You've Been Waiting For Has Arrived Your Chance To Become The New World Heavyweight Champion, What Do Have To Comment About This

Mr Krabs - Well Michael All I Can Say Is That I've Been Waiting For Almost A Month For This Oppertunity, It Been At Least 2 Years Since My Last World Championship Reign & I've Decided That 2 Years Is Just To Long For Me & So Tonight I Plan To Dethrone That So Called Snake Named Flip Of This Title & Begin A New Generation Of Mr Krabs The World Heavyweight Champion ARR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR

[Mr Krabs Walks Off Still Laughing Like A Pirate]

Michael Cole - Well There You Go Guys Mr Krabs Has Spoken

[Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That's It For Part 1 Of My 1st Full PPV & It Looks Like Diego Manages To Cheat His Way To Victory Over Eddy, & Plus We Get To Hear What Mr Krabs Had To Say About This Match Tonight.. In The Next Part It's Bolt Tanner Vs Kevin Levin One More Time In The Match To Settle A Score Who Will Survive Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review]

P.S. - I Hope That Per-Show Explaination I Gave Helped You Guys Understand What I'm Doing I Really Do]


	2. In Your House! Part 2

CAWF PAY PER VIEWS

In Your House!

Part 2 - Bolt Tanner Vs Kevin Levin (A Match To Settle The Score)

[Quick Note - Just Like The Last Chapter This Is My 1st CAWF PPV & Of Course I Only Own My OC That's It]

[The PPV Continues Showing Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, & Gorilla Monsoon At The Announcers Table]

Jim Ross - Well Certainly Mr Krabs Seems Ready For His Match Against Flip For The World Heavyweight Championship Later On Tonight

Jerry Lawler - Boy Is He, I Mean He Hasn't Held A Major Title In 2 Years While Flip Had The Title Since CartoonMania Earlier This Year So Something's Gotta Give In That Match

Gorilla Monsoon - Something's Gotta Give Is Right Jerry, Anyhow Up Next The 2nd Match Of The Next Where It's Bolt Tanner Against Kevin Levin In A Rematch Which Will Settle The Score

Jim Ross - Ladies & Gentleman Let's Take You Back On How All Of This Began

[The Scene Flashes To A Promo Showing Both Bolt Tanner & Kevin Levin]

Announcer - It Was Three Weeks Ago When These Two Monsters Of CCW Collidied In The Ring Where During That Point Of Time Bolt Tanner Was Still Undefeated, Until The Unthinkable Happened

[Scene Flash Back To Bolt Tanner Vs Kevin Levin 3 Weeks Ago]

[Kevin Manages To Fight Back & Not Only Escape The Powerbomb But Traped Tanner In A Roll Up Pin 1,2,3] 

[Bell Rings]

Henry Chan - HE DID IT KEVIN JUST DID THE IMPOSSIBLE HE BEAT THE MONSTER BOLT TANNER

Perch Perkins - Here Is Your Winner Kevin Levin

[The Scene Switches To Bolt's Reaction To His Loss Then Starts To Get Angry]

Announcer - Then The Following Week On CCW Bolt Would Finally Respond To His Lost Over Kevin Levin By Physically Attacking Chris Griffin

[Bolt Picks Up Chris & Pushes Chris Into The Ring & Before The Ref Could Try & Ring The Bell Bolt Grabs Him By The Shirt & Tosses Him Out Of The Ring Then Bolt Goes & Tosses Chris Head First Into The Turnbuckle, Then He Picks Up Chris & Locks Him In The Tanner Squeeze As Chris Starts To Scream In Pain]

Announcer - After His Vicious Assault On Chris Two Weeks Ago Bolt Tanner Was Now More Dangerous Than Ever Before

[The Scene To Last Week On CCW With Bolt Tanner Seen Backstage Holding A Kevin Levin Action Figure]

Bolt Tanner - You See This Kevin... It's An Action Figure Of You & As You Can Tell This Is How It Looks For Now But However 

[Bolt Grabs The Action Figure's Head & Actually Rips The Head Off] 

Bolt Tanner - This Is How It Looks After I Destroyed It & That's Exactly What's Gonna Happen To You At In Your House Kevin When I Rip Off Your Head

Announcer - Tonight With Bolt At So Much Rage Like Never Before Will Kevin Be Able To Tame This Monster Or Will Bolt Finish Off Kevin For Good

[The Promo Ends With A Staredown Between Kevin & Bolt]

[The Scene Switches Back To The Arena As Monster By Jim Johnson Plays]

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - The Following Contest Is Scheduled For One Fall Coming Down The Aisle From The Satellite Weighing 205 Pounds The Monster Bolt Tanner [Crowd Boos]

[Bolt Tanner Enters The Arena Letting Out A Roar As He Makes His Way Down The Aisle]

Jerry Lawler - MAN, That's One Angry Monster Right There.. Does Anybody Have A Cage We Could Put Him In

Gorilla Monsoon - Nope Fresh Out Of Them

Jim Ross - Well Jokes Aside Let's Get Serious Cause Your Looking At The Man Who For Only A Couple Of Weeks Has Become Even More Vicious, Violent, Monstrous, & Dangerous Than Ever Before

Gorilla Monsoon - Your Right About That Cause Just As You Saw 2 Weeks Ago Bolt Tanner Almost Put Chris Griffin On The Shelf But Luckily Kevin Came Before Bolt Could Anymore Damage To Chris

Jerry Lawler - And If That Wasn't Scary Enough He Tore Off An Action Figure's Head THAT WAS JUST CRAZY

[Bolt Tanner Is Seen In The Ring Taunting Everybody As They Continue To Boo Him]

Jim Ross - Well Folks Standing By With Kevin Levin Right Now Is Matt Striker

[The Scene Switches To Backstage Where Matt Striker Is Seen Next To Kevin Levin] 

Matt Striker - Kevin, In Just A Matter Of Moments Your Gonna Be Heading To The Ring To Face Off Against Bolt Tanner.. Do You Have Any Final Comments For Him Before You Go Out There

Kevin Levin - I Got Just One Matt & It's This... Bolt Just Because I Defeated You That Dosen't Mean You Had To Go On A Rampage I Mean Almost Putting Chris Griffin On The Shelf, That's A Little Too Much, So I'm Afraid You've Only Left Me With Just One Choice & That's To Take You Down & Tame You Up For Good Cause Bolt, The Monster Is About To Face The Psycho RIGHT NOW

[Kevin Begins To Make His Way To The Ring As The Scene Switches Back To The Arena As Psycho Dance By Jim Johnson Plays]

Gorilla Monsoon - HERE COMES THE PSYCHO OF CCW

[Kevin Enters The Arena All Pumped Up As He Makes His Way Down The Aisle To Confront Bolt] 

Howard Finkel - Introducing His Opponent From Bellwood Weighing 184 Pounds Kevin Levin [Crowd Cheers]

Jim Ross - Strong Words By Kevin Levin Just Moments Ago Showing That He Wants A Piece Of Bolt Tonight

Jerry Lawler - Yeah, & It's Like He Said The Monster's About To Face The Psycho

Gorilla Monsoon - Sure Enough Once The Bell Sounds These Two Are Gonna Settle The Difference Once & For All

[Kevin Enters The Ring & Begins To Attack Bolt As The Ref Orders The Bell To Be Rung]

Jim Ross - Kevin Dosen't Want To Waste Any More Time As The Match Gets Underway

[Kevin Continues To Beat Down On Bolt Then He Steps Back & Goes For A Clothsline But Nolt Blocks It & Slams A Mega Punch Onto Kevin Knocking Him Down, Bolt Sets Him Up For The Tanner Squeeze But Kevin Slips Out & Hits Bolt In The Stomach & Slams A BackBreaker TheN He Makes A Cover As The Ref Counts 1,2, & Bolt Kicks Out At 2] 

Jim Ross - Kevin Tried To End It Right There But Bolt Kicked Out

[Bolt Gets & Goes After Kevin Grabbing His Arms & Delivers An Irish Whip's Him Then He Grabs Kevin's Leg But Kevin Kicks Bolt With His Other Leg To Break Free & Dropckicks Bolt As Well Then Kevin Climbs To The Top Turnbuckle & Jumps Off But Bolt Grabs Kevin By The Neck & Chokeslams Him Then He Bounces Off The Ropes & Hits Kevin With A Belly Flop Then He Picks Up Picks Him Up & Puts Him On This Shoulders & Sets Up The Tanner Bomb] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Bolt Setting Up Kevin For The Tanner Bomb

Jerry Lawler - It Could Be Over Right Here Guys

[Just As Bolt Sets To Hit The Tanner bomb Kevin Reverses It Into A Suplex] 

Jim Ross - Kevin Reversed The Tanner Bomb Again

Jerry Lawler - HOW THE HECK DOES HE DO IT

[Kevin Begins To Stomp Down Bolt & Jumps Off The Ropes & Hits A Leg Drop Then He Picks Up Bolt, Sets Him Up & Hits A Powerbomb Of His Own]

Jerry Lawler - Kevin Hit The Powerbomb That's Gotta Be It

[Kevin Pins Him As the Ref Counts 1,2, But Bolt Kicks Out At 2 & A Half]

Jim Ross - Bolt Kicked Out Again

Gorilla Monsoon - What's Kevin Got To Do To Keep This Monster Down For The Count

[Bolt Gets To His Feet & Gives Kevin A Massive Chop To The Head & Proceeds To Stomp Him Continuesly Until He Finally Stopped, Then Kevins Gets Up & Clothesline Bolt & Goes Over To The Turnbuckle & Climbs To The Top & Hits An Elbow Drop Onto Bolt, Kevin Then Locks Bolt In The KL Torture Lock Submission]

Jim Ross - Kevin's Got Bolt Locked In The Submission He Could Tap Right Here 

[Bolt Tries To Break Out As Kevin Applies More Pressure To Bolt's Body But Bolt Manages To Grab The Ropes Forcing Kevin To Break The Hold, Kevin Then Deciding To End This Climb The Turnbuckle & Prepares The Ultimate Plumber Dive Then Jumps For It But Bolt Grabs Him & Hits The Tanner Bomb On Him]

Jerry Lawler - WHAT

Gorilla Monsoon - Bolt Hit The Tanner Bomb From Out Of Nowhere

[Bolt Still Feeling Angry Picks Up Kevin Again & Hits Another Tanner Bomb]

Jim Ross - Bolt Just Slammed Another Tanner Bomb Onto Kevin

[Bolt Then Covers Kevin As The Ref Counts 1,2,3]

Jim Ross - And It's Over Bolt Tanner Picks Up The Win

[Bell Rings] 

Howard Finkel - Here Is Your Winner Bolt Tanner

[Bolt Demands The Referee To Raise His Arm & The Ref Does What He Says] 

Gorilla Monsoon - What A Match Kevin Levin Was Set To Finish Off Bolt For Good But The Monster Manages To Not Only Beat Him But He Got Him Tanner Bombed Not Once But Twice

[Replay]

Jim Ross - Let's Go Ahead & Take You Back Earlier On In The Match At How This Match Came To An End

[Kevin Then Deciding To End This Climb The Turnbuckle & Prepares The Ultimate Plumber Dive]

Jim Ross - There You Can See Kevin Setting Up For The Ultimate Plumber Dive

Jerry Lawler - Yeah But Watch This

[Kevin Jumps For It But Bolt Grabs Him & Hits The Tanner Bomb On Him]

Jerry Lawler - Bolt From Out Of Nowhere Slamming Kevin With That Tanner Bomb But Was He Done NO

[Bolt Still Feeling Angry Picks Up Kevin Again & Hits Another Tanner Bomb]

Jerry Lawler - Still Feeling Angry He Decides To Give Kevin Another Tanner Bomb & Giving Him The Win Right There

[The Scene Switches Back To Bolt Who's Making His Way To The Back With A Smile On His Face]

Jim Ross - So Three Weeks Ago It Was Kevin Who Defeated Bolt But Tonight It Was Bolt Who Defeated Kevin

Jerry Lawler - Wait, Kevin Beats Bolt, & Bolt Beats Kevin They Should Be Even Now Right

Gorilla Monsoon - In Some Occasions Yes, But For Bolt I Have A Feeling That he's Only Just Begun 

[The Scene Switches Backstage Showing Nappa Entering The Stadium With Wrestling Gear In His Bag]

Jerry Lawler - HEY Look Who's Here

Gorilla Monsoon - Nappa's Finally Arrived In The Arena Tonight & He Looks Pretty Happy Right Now

Jim Ross - Well That Happy Smile Will Turn Into A Serious Frown Cause Tonight He's Not Only Fighting Against Heinz's Inside A Steel Cage With The Title On The Line, But His Career With Brawl Is Also on The Line As Well Later On Tonight 

[The Screen Fades To Black But Then Another Promo Begins To Show]

[The Promo Begins With A Shot Of A Huge Crowd Cheering Really Loud]

Announcer - Every Year CartoonMania Is Known As The Most Exciting Cvent In Cartoon Sports In History, & Also Every Year The Road To CartoonMania Always Begins At The Battle Rumble 

[Various Shots Of The Battle Rumble Are Shown]

Announcer - Where On That Night A 30 Man Battle Rumble Match Takes Place Where The Winner Will Earn A Championship Match At CartoonMania, Who Will Win That Oppertunity Find Out As CAWF Presents The Battle Rumble Live Next Month On PPV

[The Screen Fades To Black Again]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 2 Of The PPV & It Looks Like The Monster Bolt Tanner Has Gotten His Revenge Over Kevin Levin Plus We Also Find Out That Nappa Has Arrived in The Arena, In The Next Part There Will Be A 6 Diva Battle Royal To Determine The #1 Contender For The Women's Championship At The Battle Rumble, Who Will Earn That Shot Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review] 


	3. In Your House! Part 3

CAWF PAY PER VIEWS 

In Your House! 

Part 3 - 6 Diva's #1 Contender Battle Royal

[The PPV Continues With A Outside View Of Quahog Stadium]

Jim Ross - Well There You See It Quahog Stadium The Location For Tonight's PPV Broadcast In Your House In The Town of Quahog, Rhode Island & Tickets Have Been Sold Out For Months Cause Everyone In Quahog Really Wants To See This Event In Person

Jerry Lawler - Don't They All

[The Scene Returns To Inside The Arena As The Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - This Next Contest Scheduled For One Fall Is The 6 Diva Battle Royal To Determine The #1 Contender For The Women's Championship At The Battle Rumble

Jerry Lawler - Oh Yeah, We've Reached My Favorite Part Of The Night, The DIVAS

[Ballerina Music Plays]

Howard Finkel - Coming Down The Aisle First Weighing 131 Pounds Dee Dee [Crowd Cheers]

[Dee Dee Enters The Arena All Excited As She Dances Down The Aisle & To The Ring]

Gorilla Monsoon - It Was 2 Weeks Ago When He First Learned That Dee Dee Would Be One Of The 6 Particpants In This Battle Royal, & Tonight She Might Have A Chance To Become #1 Contender Should She Be Victorious 

Jim Ross - Well Let's Not Forget That Dee Dee Has Never Won A Championship At All But She Had Made Some Big Moments In The Last Decade Being In This Business 

Jerry Lawler - Yeah, & Look How She Manage To Keep Her Career With That Ballet Routine, WOO HOO Go Dee Dee

[With Legs Like That By ZebraHead Plays]

Howard Finkel - From The Sinnoh Region Weighing 163 Pounds Dawn [Crowd Cheers]

[Dawn Enters The Arena Blowing A Kiss To Her Fans As She Makes Her Way Down The Aisle]

Jerry Lawler - Oh This Just Keeps Getting Better Looks Who's Here

Jim Ross - Dawn A Pokemon Trainer From The Sinnoh Region Coming To The CAWF 3 Years Ago For One Thing & That's To Become Champion

Gorilla Monsoon - Well Hopefully Tonight If She Manages To Pull Off A Win Here Tonight She'll Have A Shot At The Women's Championship

[Before Dawn Enters The Ring She Pulls Up Her Skirt Slightly Showing Her Undies]

Jerry Lawler - AAH Look At That, She Pulled Her Skirt

Gorilla Monsoon - Oh Yeah Did I Forget To Mention She Likes To Show Off Her Stuff A Lot

[Icky Vicky By Chip Skylark III Plays]

Jerry Lawler - Oh No NOT HER

Howard Finkel - From Dimmsdale, California Weighing 167 Pounds Vicky [Crowd Boos]

[Vicky Enters The Arena With Hammer In Hand Begins To Laugh Evilly As She Makes Her Way Down The Aisle]

Gorilla Monsoon - Here Comes The Deranged Evil Babysitter Vicky Who For Years Guys Have Past Out Nightmare To All Kids Alike

Jim Ross - There's Certainly No Doubt That Vicky Will Do Anything To Win The Women's Championship & That Means Even Killing Somebody To Do It

Jerry Lawler - If I May Say Something... WHO LET THAT BEAST IN HERE

[Vicky Enters The Ring & Stares Down Her Opponents]

Jim Ross - Vicky Now Examining Her Opponents Right Now 

[Vicky Looks At Dawn & Just Smirks As She Begins To Step Away From Her]

[Holla By Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - From Mexico Weighing 120 Pounds Dora Marquez [Crowd Cheers]

[Dora Enters The Arena Then Makes Her Way Down The Aisle High Faving All Of Her Young Fans]

Jim Ross - Here Comes The Young Mexican Dora Marquez Cousin Of Diego Who Was in Action Earlier Tonight

Gorilla Monsoon - Just Recently Dora Had Celebrated Her 10th Birthday & Tonight She Plan To Make Her 10th Birthday An Unforgettable One By Planning To Win The Women's Championship At The Battle Rumble Should She Win This Battle Royal Here Tonight

Jerry Lawler - Boy That Would Be A Great Present For Dora Right There

[Lovefurypassionenergy (Intro Cut V2) By Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - From The Southern Water Tribe Weighing 195 Pounds Katara [Crowd Cheers]

[Katara Enters The Arena All Pumped Up As He Makes Her Way Down The Aisle]

Jerry Lawler - This Just Keeps Getting Better & Better

Jim Ross - Katara Had Some History With The Women's Championship She Won It In 3 Seperate Occasions During Her Time Here

Gorilla Monsoon - Let's Also Not Forget, She Was Also The 1st Female CAWF Champion In History Only A Female Like That Could Acheive Something Like That

Jerry Lawler - Who Know's Maybe This Could Be Her Chance To Win Her 4th Women's Championship 

[A Girl Like That By Eleventh Hour Plays]

Howard Finkel - From The Rainforest Weighing 115 Pounds Alicia Marquez [Crowd Cheers] 

[Alicia Enters The Arena As She Kisses Her Puppy Doll Then Makes Her Way Down The Aisle] 

Jerry Lawler - WOO HOO Look Guys Puppies 

Jim Ross - Looks Like Alicia's Gonna Try For The #1 Contendership As Well, But Besides That Alicia Marquez Another Member Of The Marquez Family Has Also Made Quite A Run Here In CAWF As Well

Gorilla Monsoon - Brother Of Diego, Dora's Niece & She Also Held The CAWF Women's Championship & CAWF Diva's Championship On Seperate Occasions Back In 2007 & She Plans To Claim Her Shot At A 2nd Women's Championship By Winning This Battle Royal Here Tonight

[Bell Rings]

[The Match Begins With The 5 Other Divas Staring Down At Vicky Then Decided They All Go After Vicky & Try To Push Her Over The Top Rope] 

Jim Ross - Looks Like The Other Divas Aren't Wasting Anytime Trying To Eliminate Vicky

Jerry Lawler - Come On Girls, Throw Her Out YOU CAN DO IT

[The Divas Continue To Push Vicky Out Of The Ring But To Avail Vicky Manages To Fight Back & Push Them All Off & Then All Six Of The Divas Begin To Fight Each Other, Vicky Starts To Fight With Katara, Dora Starts To Fight With Dawn, & Alicia Starts To Fight With Dee Dee, Dee Tries To Hit Alicia With A Slap But Alicia Misses It & Hits Her In The Stomach Pushing Dee Dee Towards The Rope But Over Them As Alicia Starts To Try & Push Her Over The Ropes]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Like Alicia's Trying To Push Dee Dee Over The Top Rope Early

[As Alicia Tries To Push Dee Dee Over The Top Rope Katara Hits A Waterwip Onto Vicky But She Quickly Recovers & Slams Katara With The Twerp Splasher Then Vicky Picks Her Up & Throws Her Over The Rope But Katara Grabs The Ropes Just In Time & Pulls Herself Back In The Ring, Meanwhile Dora Tries To Hit Dawn In The Leg But Dawn Jumps Up & Hits A Dan Soccer Kick Onto Dora's Head Before Dawn Could Try & Eliminate Dora Vicky Comes In & Hits A DDT Onto Her & Throws Her Over The Top Rope & Onto The Ground Thus Eliminating Dawn]

Jim Ross - And Vicky Just Eliminated Dawn Now Were Down To 5

Jerry Lawler - Oh Man & I Really Wanted Her To Win

[Vicky Now Goes After Alicia By Hitting A Clothsline On Her & Proceeds To Throw Her Over The Top Rope But Dora Pushes Vicky Saving Her Niece Alicia, Then Dora & Alicia Begin To Work Together As They Pick Up Vicky & Try To Throw Her Over The Ropes But Vicky Grabs The Ropes & Reverses It By Throwing Dora & Alicia Over But They Both Manage To Hold On & Slide Back in The Ring, Meanwhile Dee Dee Hits Katara With A Reverse Backbreaker Then She Sets Up For The Kick Of The Dancing Swans But Katara Reverses It & Hits Dee Dee With The Water Whip Knocking Her Over The Top Rope Thus Eliminating Dee Dee] 

Jerry Lawler - Oops Dee Dee Got Caught & Now She's Out Too

Gorilla Monsoon - Now Were Down To Just 4 Divas In The Ring 

[Katara Then Goes After Vicky By Giving Her A Irish Whip Then Vicky Fights Back By Giving Her A Vicky Slam, As Those Two Fight Each Other Dora & Alicia Stare At Each Other Knowing That There The Only Two Not Fighting]

Jim Ross - I Think Dora & Alicia Just Noticed There The Only Ones Not Fighting 

Jerry Lawler - No Way Are They Really Gonna Get It On

Gorilla Monsoon - It Looks Like They Might Have To

[Dora & Alicia Then High Five Each Other & Began To Fight One Another]

Jim Ross - They Are Getting It On

Jerry Lawler - OOH This Is Gonna Be Good Family Member Against Family Member

[Dora Goes For A Lasso Whip But Alicia Ducks & Hits Dora With The Three Amigos Diego's Own Move, Alicia Then Sets Up Dora For The Marquez Knot Submission But Dora Kicks Out & Slams Alicia With The D2, Meanwhile Katara Dropkicks Vicky & Locks Her Into The Leg Lock Vicky Struggles To Break Free As Katara Applys More Pressure Then Vicky Finally Breaks Out & Slams The Babysitter Nightmare Onto Katara & Throws Her Over The Top Rope]

Gorilla Monsoon - There Goes Katara

[As Vicky Walks Away Little Does She Know That Katara Is Seen Still Hanging On]

Jim Ross - Wait A Minute She's Still Hanging On

[Katara Slides Back In The Ring With Ease As She Stands By The Other Turnbuckle To Recover, Meanwhile Dora Is Seen Struggling To Push Alicia Over The Top Rope But Then Vicky Comes In & Pushes Both Dora & Alicia Over The Top Rope Thus Eliminating Them Both] 

Jim Ross - And Vicky Just Eliminated Both Dora & Alicia At The Same Time

Jerry Lawler - NO WAY Don't Tell Me Vicky's Actually Gonna Win This Thing 

[As Vicky Begins To Laugh Maniaclly Little Does She Know That Katara Is Right Behind Her] 

Jim Ross - WAIT Katara's Right Behind Vicky & She Dosen't Know That She Wasn't Eliminated

[Vicky Then Turns Around Only For Katara To Kick Her In The Face Causing Vicky To Fall Back & Over The Top Rope & Onto The Floor Thus Eliminating Vicky]

Jerry Lawler - YES YES VICKY'S ELIMINATED KATARA DID IT

[Bell Rings] 

[The Crowd Begins To Cheer Really Wild As Katara Raises Her Arms In Triumph]

Howard Finkel - Here Is Your Winner & #1 Contender For The Women's Championship Katara 

Gorilla Monsoon - For Just A Moment There We Thought That Vicky Was Gonna Win This Thing But In The End Katara Proved To Her What A True Contender is All About

[Replay] 

Jim Ross - A Great For Katara As We Taker You Back Just Shortly After Vicky Had Eliminated Dora & Alicia

[As Vicky begins To Laugh Maniaclly Little Dors She Know That Katara Is Right Behind Her]

Jim Ross - For A Moment Vicky Thought She Had Won This Whole Thing

Jerry Lawler - Yeah, But Watch This

[Vicky Then Turns Around Only For Katara To Kick Her In The Face Causing Vicky To Fall Back & Over The Top Rope & Onto The Floor]

Jerry Lawler - Katara Comes In & Picks The Spot, That One Kick To Vicky Was All It Took To Knock Her Out & Win It All... & I Gotta Say What Katara Did Was GENIUS 

[The Scene Returns To Katara Making Her Way Down The Aisle High Fiving Her Fans As She Makes One More Pose To The Crowd As They Continue To Cheer]

Gorilla Monsoon - So Congratulations To Katara On Becoming The #1 Contender, It Was Easy But She Did It

Jim Ross - Well Guys So Far Tonight We've Had Some Very Exciting Matches But Now Were Down To Only Two Matches, So That Means That It's Almost Time For Both Championship Matches

Jerry Lawler - Oh Yeah Baby, & Both Are Them Are From Monday Night Brawl I Like It Especially That CAWF Championship Match Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vs Nappa Inside The Steel Cage

Jim Ross - Speaking Of Heinz Doofenshmirtz Now As I Said Earlier Tonight Vince McMahon Was Not Here Due To What Heinz Did To Him Last Week On Raw... And Folks Were Gonna Take You Back & See How It Went Down

[The Scene Flashes Back To Brawl Last Week Showing Vince McMahon With Heinz In The Ring]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Do You Realize Vince That Ever Since I First Learned About That Giant Being The #1 Contender I Knew I Was In Trouble, So For The Past Few Weeks I Had To Go Through Some Intense Training, It Was Really Tough But I Think I'm Ready To Show Nappa My True Strength

Vince McMahon - Heinz With All Do Respect, How Are You So Sure That Your Ready For Nappa Inside The Steel Cage Cause Last I Checked He Was Knocking You Out With His Right Hand, & You Were Out Cold For 3 Hours 

Heimz Doofenshmirtz - Hmph, Thanks For Reminding Me Of That, But That Was Before The Most Intense Part Of My Training & Now I've Picked Up The Strength Of Any Superhuman & You Know I've Been Itching To Find Somebody To Test My New Strength

Vince McMahon - And Who Would That Be

[Heinz Makes A Mean Stare At Vince] 

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - YOU

[Without Warning Heinz Begins To Pumble On Vince]

Jim Ross - There You Can Notice Heinz Attacked Vince By Surprise & Nobody Saw This One Coming

Jerry Lawler - Yeah, But Check This One Out Cause I Saw This One Coming

[Heinz Picks Up Vince & Hits The Doofenshmirtz Cross Onto The Ring Floor] 

Jerry Lawler - Vince Would End Up Getting Hit By The Doofenshmirtz Cross, But Was Heinz Done NO, Cause Then He Would Do This Well

[Vince Starts To Get To His Feet Only For Heinz To Kick Vince's Head Off]

Jerry Lawler - Heinz Would Also Kick Vince's Head Off With That Vicious Kick, But He Still Wasn't Finished

[Heinz Would Grab His Stick & Wait For Vince To Get Up Again]

Jerry Lawler - Heinz With That Stick In Hand Waited For Vince To Get Up & Then

[As Vince Got To His Feet Again Heinz Makes His Move & Whacks Vince With The Stick Knocking Out Vince]

Jerry Lawler - BWAM, Heinz Whacked Vince In The Head & Turned Out The Lights

Jim Ross - It Was Pretty Brutal All Right, In Fact It Was So Brutal That Vince Ended Up Getting A Massive Concussion Forcing Him Out Of Action For A Short Time But Hopefully He'll Be Back Soon

Gorilla Monsoon - I Hope Your Right, But For Now Let's Take You To Michael Cole Who's Standing By With Heinz Doofenshmirtz

[The Scene Switches Backstage With Michael Cole] 

Michael Cole - Thanks Gorilla, Now Heinz We All Just Saw What You Did To Vince McMahon, Now We Know That Is Was To Test Your Strength For Nappa Later Tonight, But We're All Still Puzzled Why Attack Vince

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Why, Why, I'll Tell You Why.. There Were 2 Reasons Why I Chose To Attack Vince.. One I Wanted To Test My New Strength Very Obviously.. & Two I Never Really Liked Vince.. You See In The WWE He Was Known As The Chairman Of The Board & He Had All The Power, But Here In The CAWF he's Just A Play By Play Commentator On Extreme! & He Had No Power For Business At All.. But Even Without Power He Still Gained A Lot Of Popularity A Lot More Than Me For The Past 3 Years Since I First Started Wrestling In This Company & So I Decided That I Had Enough Of Vince So When I Asked To Have An Interview With Vince McMahon He Knew That He Was Going To Fall Right Into My Trap... But Now That Vince Is Behind Me I Can Finally Focus On My Main Purpose Here Tonight & That's To Reatin My CAWF Championship & Force Nappa Out Of Brawl Forever

[Heinz Walks Away From The Interview Area & Back To The Locker Room Before Running Into Flip Chan Who Heard Everything]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Can I Help You

Flip Chan - Not Really, Listen I Was Just On My To The Ring To Defend World Heavyweight Championship But Just Before I Got There I Overheard You In That Interview On How You Led Vince Into A Trap & Attacked Him.. I Mean Seriously This Was All Because You Didn't Like Him

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Well, Not Just That But He's Been Stealing My Popularity For 3 Years I Just Couldn't Take It Anymore So I Gave Vince What He Deserved & Believe Me That's Exactly What I'm Gonna Do When I Step Inside That Ring With That Giant Inside A Steel Cage After Your Match, & I'm Gonna Win You Know Why, Cause I'm A Champion & That Means I'm Better Than Anybody & That Includes YOU

Flip Chan - (Sigh) It Figures, Listen I'd Love To Stay & Chit-Chat With You But I've Got A Match To Get To All Right, So I Gotta Get Going, & By The Way About What You Did To Vince That's Was Really Low Of You Even I Wouldn't Do It.. So Just Like Everybody Else Hear In The Arena Hear Tonight I Really Hope You Lose That Title Tonight Cause If You Do Will Never Have To See Your Face On Brawl Ever Again

[Flip Walks Off Leaving Heinz Behind Staring Him Down]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Oh Yeah, Will See Who'll Have The Last Laugh After Tonight You Got That... Stupid Kid I Really Hope Mr Krabs Shuts That Kid Up & Takes His World Title Away From Him

[Heinz Enters The Locker Room As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 3 Of The PPV & Katara Has Won The Battle Royal To Become The #1 Contender For The Women's Championship At The Battle Rumble, Also We Learned Why Heinz Attacked Vince McMahon Last Week on Brawl... In The Next Part Of The PPV The World Heavyweight Championship Is On The Line As Mr Krabs The Challenger Tries To Dethrone The Current Holder Flip Chan, Will Mr Krabs Defeat Him & Become The New World Heavyweoght Champion Or Will Flip Turn Mr Krabs Into Sunday Brunch At The End Of This Match Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review]


	4. In Your House! Part 4

CAW PAY PER VIEWS 

In Your House!

Part 4 - World Heavyweight Chamoionship Match Flip Chan Vs Mr Krabs

[Quick Note - Just Like The Past 3 Chapters Of This PPV I Only Own My OC That's All]

[The PPV Continues With A Shot Of Mr Krabs Walking Down The Hallway Towards The Ring]

Jerry Lawler - Hey Guys, Look Who's Coming To The Ring

Jim Ross - It's Mr Krabs & That Can Mean Were Just Moments Away From The World Heavyweight Championship Match 

Gorilla Monsoon - Mr Krabs Vs Flip Chan This Should Be One Heck Of A Confrontation Right Here 

Jim Ross - Well Said Gorilla, Let's Take You Back In Time Now & Show You How This Match Came To Be

[The Scene Flashes Back To Last Month on Brawl]

Howard Finkel - The Following Contest Scheduled For One Fall Will Determine The #1 Contender For The World Heavyweight Championship

Announcer - It Was One Month Ago On Brawl When There's Was A #1 Contender Match To Determine Who Would Face Flip Chan For The World Heavyweight Championship

[Both Mr Krabs & Sasuke Stare Down At Each Other] 

Announcer - And It Was In This Match That Mr Krabs Would Have A Chance To Compete For The World Title

[Sasuke Goes For The Death-Kick But Mr Krabs Ducks & Hits A Spear Onto Sasuke & Makes A Cover As The Red Counts 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

[The Crowd Begins To Cheer Really Loud As Mr Krabs Stands In Triumph]

Jerry Lawler - MR KRABS DID IT HE'S GETTING HIS SHOT AT THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

Announcer - Everybody Might've Been Happy About Mr Krabs Win But As For The World Heavyweight Champion Flip He Didn't Like It One Bit

[The Scene Switches To A Backstage Interview With Flip]

Flip Chan - So Mr Krabs, Just Because You Became #1 Contender Last Week You Think Your On Top Of The World, Well Get This.. Your Not On Top Of The World & At In Your House You'll See Why You Shouldn't Even Be At The Top Of The World Cause Not Only Am I Going To Retain My Title I'm Gonna Make Sure I End Your Career 

Announcer - Just When Flip Thought He Would Gain Momentum Mr Krabs Would Strike Back With This Shocking Stipulation

[The Scene Switches To Last Week On Brawl With Mr Krabs In The Ring]

Mr Krabs - Flip Me Boy I'm Pretty Sure You Got The Letter I Gave To Your Rookie Dan Kuso Last Week When You Were Knocked Out 

[The Scene Switches To Mr Krabs Giving A Letter To Dan Kuso Then It Switches To Flip Reading The Letter Then Showed Disbelief On His Face]

Mr Krabs - Now You Already Know What It Says But The Others Don't Know What It's All About, So I'll Tell You... There's Been An Added Stipulation To Our Match, & The Stipulation Is, If Flip Should Get Disqualified I Will Be Automatically Declared The New World Heavyweight Championship

[The Crowd Begins To Cheer Louder After Hearing That Announcement] 

Announcer - So Now As Flip Heads Into His Match Tonight Will He Figure Out A Way To Retain The Title But Do It The Sneaky Way Without Getting Disqualified... Or Will Mr Krabs Achieve His Ultimate Goal Of Becoming World Heavyweight Champion.. The Answer Will Be Revealed Now

[The Promo Ends With Flip Staring Down Mr Krabs While Raising The World Heavyweight Championship High In The Air As The Scene Flashes Back To The Arena]

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman The Following Contest Scheduled For One Fall & It Is For The World Heavyweight Championship, & As Per Stipulations If Flip Chan Should Get Disqualified He Will Lose The World Heavyweight Championship To Mr Krabs 

[Fishing For Money By Mr Krabs Plays]

Howard Finkel - Coming Down The Aisle First The Challenger From Bikini Bottom Weighing 312 Pounds Mr Krabs [Crowd Cheers]

[Mr Krabs Enters The Arena & Begins To Show His Big Muscles As He Makes His Way Down The Aisle]

Jim Ross - It Was One Month Ago When Mr Krabs Defeated Sasuke In A Match To Determine The #1 Contender For The World Heavyweight Title & Tonight He's Finally Gonna Get His Chance 

Jerry Lawler - You've Said It, & Just So You Know I've Learned From Mr Krabs Saying That If He Wins The World Heavyweight Championship He's Gonna Celebrate With A Victory Party & He Said Everyone Will Be Invited

Gorilla Monsoon - Everybody

Jerry Lawler - Well.. Almost Everybody

Jim Ross - If I Had To Guess It Would Have To Be Flip, But None The Less Mr Krabs Is Only Focusing On One Thing Right Now Other Than Money & That's Winning The Title From Flip

[Snake Bit By Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - His Opponent From Japan Weighing 197 Pounds He Is The Current World Heavyweight Champion Flip "The Snake" Chan [Crowd Boos]

[Flip Enters The Arena & Holds Up His World Title As He Makes His Way Down The Aisle]

Jim Ross - Flip Chan Has Made A Major Statement Through Out This Year Where It Began By Winning The 30 Man Battle Rumble Match & Winning The World Heavyweight Title At CartoonMania Earlier This Year

Jerry Lawler - Yeah & Not Only That He's Faced Some Of The Biggest Superstars For THat Title & Managed To Retain His Title From All Of Them That's Unbelieveable

Gorilla Monsoon - So In My Retrospect This Year Has Been The Yer Of Flip Chan Will It Continue On Or Will It End Here Tonight 

[Flip Enters The Ring & Surrenders The World Heavyweight Championship To The Referee As He Raises It In The Air] 

Jerry Lawler - Well It's Do Or Die For Mr Krabs Right Here

[Bell Rings]

Jim Ross - And Here We Go With The Match

[The Match Begins With Flip & Mr Krabs Having A Test Of Strength & Mr Krabs Win it Then Hits Flip With A Sucker Punch, Then Mr Krabs Picks Him Up & Goes For His Claw Of The Law But Flip Escapes & Backflips Mr Krabs... Then He Delivers A Karate Chop To The Stomach & Plants Him With A DDT Then Goes For A Cover As The Ref Counts 1, & Mr Krabs Kicks Out At 1]

Jim Ross - Looks Like Flip's Trying To End This Quick

Jerry Lawler - COWARD 

[Flip Then Picks Up Mr Krabs & Throws Him To The Ropes & Goes For A Clothsline But Mr Krabs Ducks Bounces Off The Other Ropes & Hits Flip With A Clothsline Of His Own, Mr Krabs Climbs To The Top Turnbuckle & Delievers A Flying Crab Bomb Onto Flip.. Mr Krabs Throws Flip To The Ropes & Goes For A Headbutt But Flip Moves Out Of The Way Causing Mr Krabs To Hit Head First Onto The Turnbuckle Pole]

Gorilla Monsoon - Ooh Head First On The Pole

[Flip Picks Up The Advantage By Picking Up Mr Krabs & Hits The Chan Slam Then He Would Climb To The Top Turnbuckle & Go For The Chan Dive But Mr Krabs Puts His Leg Up Hitting Flip In The Stomach, Then He Takes The Advantage & Hits Flip With The Poop Deck Then Goes For A Cover]

Jim Ross - Mr Krabs Got The Poop Deck Will That Be Enough

[The Ref Begins To Count 1,2, & Flip Kicks Out At 2]

Jerry Lawler - Nope He Kicked Out

[Flip Gets Up & Throws Rapid Punches Towards Mr Krabs But Mr Krabs Fights Back & Actually Pinches One Of Flip's Hand Causing Flip To Yelp in Pain, Mr Krabs Then Locks Flip In The Crusty Lock, Flip Starts To Crawl To The Ropes While Mr Krabs Tries To Pull Him Back But Flip Manages To Grab The Rope Forcing Mr Krabs To Break The Submission Hold, Flip Then Blindsides Mr Krabs & Rolls Him Up In A Small Package As The Ref Counts 1,2, & Mr Krabs Kicks Out At 2 & A Half]

Jim Ross - Flip Almost Got Hom But Mr Krabs Still Had Some Energy Left 

[As Mr Krabs Begins To Stand Flip Goes For A Clothsline But Mr Krabs Stops Him & Slams A Knuckle Sandwich Towards Flip's Face & Delievers The Pirate Kick Finisher Knocking Flip Down]

Jerry Lawler - THE PIRATE KICK, THE PIRATE KICK

Jim Ross - Mr Krabs Could Be Just 3 Seconds Away From Becoming Champion

[As Mr Krabs Sets Up To Make A Cover Dan Kuso Pops In From Out Of Nowhere & Distracts The Ref]

Gorilla Monsoon - Wait A Minute There's Dan Kuso

Jerry Lawler - Dan, He's From nXt What's He Doing Here

[Mr Krabs Sees Dan Distracting The Referee & Goes In & Tries To Help The Ref Rid Dan From Ringside But Before He Could Flip Manages Recover] 

Jim Ross - Wait, Flip's Up

Jerry Lawler - MR KRABS LOOK OUT

[Flip Hits A Lowblow Onto Mr Krabs Without The Ref Looking]

Jim Ross - OH A Low Bow By Flip

[Flip Picks Up Mr Krabs & Hits Him With The Snake Suplex & Goes For A Cover By That Time Dan Jumps Off The Apron & Makes His Way To The Back The Ref Sees Flip Covered]

Jerry Lawler - Ref Wait, FLIP Cheated, FLIP CHEATED

[The Ref Starts To Count 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Jim Ross - It Dosen't Matter, Flip Reatins The Title

[The Ref Goes Over & Picks Up The World Heavyweight Championship & Gives It To Flip] 

Howard Finkel - Here Is Your Winner & Still The World Heavyweight Champion Flip "The Snake" Chan

Jerry Lawler - You've Got To Be Kidding Me Mr Krabs Had The Match Won But That Kid Dan Had To Come In & Distract So Flip Could Win

Gorilla Monsoon - In Other Words Flip Managed To Slither His Way Towards Another Title Win Here Tonight Thanks To His nXt Rookie Dan Kuso

Jim Ross - Well Mr Krabs Did Thought Out Everything But I Guess He Should've Also Made Another Stipulation No Outside Interference At All

[Replay]

Jerry Lawler - We Gotta Check This Out Again

[As Mr Krabs Sets Up To Make A Cover Dan Kuso Pops In From Out Of Nowhere & Distracts The Referee]

Jerry Lawler - Like I Said Before Mr Krabs Had That Belt Won But That Idiot Dan Had To Come In & Distract The Referee, & Look How Flip Managed To Take The Advantage

[Flip Hits A Lowblow Onto Mr Krabs Without The Ref Looking]

Jerry Lawler - Flip Hits A Lowblow Onto Mr Krabs & That's Where It All Went Down Hill

[Flip Picks Him Up & Hits Him With The Snake Suplex & Goes For A Cover]

Jerry Lawler - One Hit With The Snake Suplex & The Rest Was History Right There

[The Scene Flashes Back To Flip Making His Way Back Down The Aisle While In The Ring Mr Krabs Is Seen Exiting The Ring With His Head Down In Shame]

Jim Ross - So Flip Manages To Retain The World Heavyweight Championship Thanks To Help From His nXt Rookie Dan Kuso

Gorilla Monsoon - You Know I Feel Really Sorry For Mr Krabs I Thought He Had It, But You Roll The Dice You Pay The Price

[Backstage]

[Heinz Is Seen Exiting The Locker Room In His Wrestling Gear & Holding The CAWF Championship On His Shoulder]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Well, This Thing's Been Going On For A Full Month, & Now It's Time To End It

[Heinz Begins To Make His Way To The Arena As The Scene Switches Back To The Arena With A Shot Of The Steel Cage Being Lowered To The Ring] 

Jim Ross - Well Folks, It's Been An Exciting Night So Far Tonight & We've Reached The Climax Cause Look What's Coming Down

Jerry Lawler - I See It, The Steel Cage Is Coming Down That Means Were Only Moments Away From The Main Event For The CAWF Championship HA HA I Can't Wait

Gorilla Monsoon - You Won't Have To Jerry, But This Match Is Going To Be An Important One For Both Nappa & Doofenshmirtz Cause Remember Whoeevr Wins The Match Not Only Wins The Title But The Loser Must Leave Brawl Forever.. So It's High Stakes For Both Of Them

Jim Ross - No Doubt About It, & Speaking Of Nappa Standing By With Him Right Now Is CCW's Own Henry Chan 

[The Scene Switches Backstage Henry Is Seen Standing Next To Nappa Who's In His Wrestling Gear]

Henry Chan - Thanks J.R., Well Nappa In Just A Matter Of Moments Your Gonna Be Entering That Steel Cage & Fight Against Heinz Doofenshmirtz For The CAWF Championship & Of Course The Loser Has To Leave Brawl Forever... Any Final Comments Before You Go Out There

Nappa - It's Like This Henry.. One Month Ago I Was Named The #1 Contender & Heinz Wasn't Happy & He Tried To Make Sure I Was At 100% By Tonight, He Almost Got Me With That Pick Your Poison Match 2 Weeks Ago But I'm Still At Full Power & Ready For Some Action, So Once I Step Inside That Cage Heinz Is Gonna Be In For His Most Brutal Fight Ever.. & Once I Beat Him Not Only Will I Take Away His Title But Rest Assured There's Going To Be One Less Superstar On The Brawl Roster & That's Heinz

[Nappa Walks Off Towards The Arena As The Camera Turns To Henry]

Henry Chan - I Guess That's Answers That

[The Screen Fades To Black] 

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 4 Of My 1st PPV & Flip Manages To Retain The World Heavyweight Championship Thanks To A Distraction By His nXt Rookie Dan Kuso, It's Been An Exciting PPV So Far But Sadly All Things Have To Come To An End Cause In The Final Part Of The PPV It's The Main Event Of The Evening Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vs Nappa For The CAWF Championship Inside A Steel Cage.. Who's Gonna Leave In Your House In Champion & Who's Going To Leave Brawl Forever, Stakes Are Gonna Be HighIn The Next Part So Be Sure To See This Exciting Conclusion To In Your House, But For Now Read & Review]


	5. In Your House! Final Part

CAWF PAY PER VIEWS

In Your House!

Final Part - Main Event CAWF Championship Steel Cage Match Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vs Nappa

[Quick Note - This Is It The Final Part Of My 1st PPV & I Promise To Finish This One With A Bang But Just A Quick Reminder I Do Not Own Anything In This Except For My OC Especially The Little Surprise I Have In This Part]

[The PPV Continues With A Shot Of The Steel Cage Being Attached To The Ring]

Jim Ross - A Strong Set Of Words By Nappa Right There... Folks As We Get Set For The Main Event Of The Evening Let's Take You Back In Timt Again & Show How This Epic Confrontation Began

[The Scene Flashes Back To Brawl One Month Ago With Heinz In The Ring]

Announcer - One Month Ago Heinz Was Currently On Top Of The World During His Reign As Champion

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Wheter You People Like It Or Not I'm The CAWF Champion & I'm Gonna Stay Champion You Know Why, Cause There's Nobody That Can Stop Me

[Just Then Joe Swanson Appears On The Enterance Ramp]

Joe Swanson - So, You Think That Nobody Can Stop You Huh, Well Let's Put That Theory To The Test Shall We... Cause At In Your House 1 Month From Sunday Your Going To Put The Title On The Line Inside A Steel Cage

Crowd - WHAT

Joe Swanson - That's Right A Steel Cage... Against This Man

[By Then Nappa Appears Bringing Out Big Cheers From The Crowd While Heinz Looks On In Shock]

Announcer - With Heinz Realizing That He Could Be In Trouble He Began An Intense Training Program For The Next Few Weeks

[Various Highlights Of Heinz Doing Intense Training Is Shown] 

Announcer - During The 1st Few Days Of His Training Heinz Was Still Cautious That Even If He Does Beat Nappa, He'll Just Come Back & Try Again... Which Lead Him To Having This Idea That He Announced The Following Week On Brawl

[The Scene Switches To Brawl 3 Weeks Ago Where Heinz Is Seen On The Titantron Via Satelitte With Nappa In The Ring] 

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Okay So Here It Is... If You Win I Will Leave Brawl Forever, But If I Win.. Then You Will Leave Brawl Forever

[Nappa Began To Think Of What To Do About Heinz's Bet]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - So What's It Going To Be Mama's Boy

Nappa - Heinz... You Got Yourself A Deal It's ON 

[Heinz Begins To Smile As The Crowd Began To Cheer For Nappa]

Announcer - The Following Week After The Announcement Both Heinz & Nappa Faced Off In Seperate Pick Your Posion Matches... Nappa Was Up First & He Took On Heinz's Poison, Gonard

[Gonard Then Bounces Off The Ropes To Deliver The Monster Clothsline, But Nappa Avoids It Then Grabs Gonard's Neck & Gives Him A Massive Chokeslam Then Goes For A Cover As The Ref Counts 1,2,3] 

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout Nappa

[Nappa Gets To His Feet & Raises His Arms In Victory]

Announcer - After That It Was Heinz's Turn & He Took On Nappa's Poison, The Undefeated Rolf

[Heinz Begins To Get Some Confidence & Starts To Take Down Rolf Then Hits Him With The Slaminator Piledriver, Then He Locks Rolf In The Gnome Punisher Submission]

Announcer - In This Match Heinz Thought He Was Going To Win, That Is Until A Certain person Came To Ringside

[Heinz Continues To Apply Pressure As Rolf Continues To Reach For The Ropes, But All Of A Sudden Nappa Is Seen Running Down The Ramp & Towards The Ring]

Jerry Lawler - WAIT A MINUTE What's Nappa Doing Here

[Heinz Notices Nappa At Ringside So He Releases The Submission & Stares At Nappa But As He Continues To Stare Down Nappa Unknown To Him Rolf Is Seen Clearing His Face From The Mist & Starts To Get Angry]

Jerry Lawler - OH MY GOD Rolf's Vision is Back

Shawn Michaels - Heinz's Better Turn Around Quick

[Nappa Starts Pointing Then Heinz Turns Around Only To See Rolf Having His Vision Back Then Started To Get Scared & Tried To Leave But Nappa Grabbed Heinz & Tossed Him To Rolf Allowing Him To Set Up Heinz & Hit Him With The Son Of A Shephard Backbreaker Then Goes For A Cover As The Ref Counts 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout Nappa

Announcer - Nappa Would Continue To Make His Statement By Not Only Costing Heinz's The Match But Give Heinz's A Little Gift Of What's To Come 

[Just As Rolf Starts To Celebrate Nappa Enters The Ring & Stares Down At Heinz Then He Picks Him Up, Looks Around The Arena & Delivers The Knockout Punch To Heinz]

Announcer - Nappa Might've Had The Last Laugh That Night But Heinz Would Not Be Happy

[Heinz Is Shown Continuing His Intense Training Then It Shows Him Finishing His Training & Showing Off His Muscles]

Announcer - And now With Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Training Complete Will He Have Done Enough To Make Sure Nappa Loses The Match & Leave Brawl

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - It's Time I Give That Giant A Taste Of His Own Medicine

Announcer - Or Will Nappa Overpower Him & Win The CAWF Championship

Nappa - Kiss That CAWF Championship Goodbye Heinz Along With Your Time Here On Brawl Cause I Plan To Take Both of Them Away From You

Announcer - The Stakes Are High & Everything Is On The Line In This One Match Where Will Find Out Who The True CAWF Champion Really Is

[The Promo Ends With A Split Screen Of Heinz On The Left & Nappa On The Right As The Scene Switches Back To The Arena With The Steel Cage Being Shown Again] 

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - The Following Contest Scheduled For One Fall Is A Steel Cage Match & It Is For The CAWF Championship... & The Only To Win This Match Is By Either Pinfall, Submission, Or Escaping The Cage, & As Per Stipulation Whoever Loses The Match Must Leave Brawl Forever

[Pyros Explode As Big By Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - Introducing First The Challenger Standing At 7ft Tall Weighing 386 Pounds He Is The Largest Athlete In The CAWF Nappa [Crowd Cheers]

[Nappa Enters The Arena Raising His Arm In The Air As He Makes His Way Towards The Cage]

Jim Ross - For The Past Month Nappa's Been Waiting For His Oppertunity To Fight Against Heinz For The Title & Tonight He's Getting His Chance

Jerry Lawler - It's About Time Too, He's Had Some Time To Prepare Himself & Hopefully Tonight He'll Help Us Rid Heinz From Brawl Forever Cause Truth Be Told I Can't Stand That Guy, He's So Annoying

Gorilla Monsoon - Jerry Let's Not Forget That The Stipulation Reads That Whoever Loses Must Leave Brawl Forever So There's Also A Possibility That Nappa Could Be The One Leaving

Jerry Lawler - Thanks For Bringing It Up Gorilla

Jim Ross - King, Monsoon Does Have A Point & Let's Also Not Forget That It Was Heinz That Suggested This Stipulation Which Led To This Point In Time

Jerry Lawler - I Know That, I Was There When He Announced It Sheesh

[Nappa Is Entering The Steel Cage & Begins To Look Around Then Begins To Wait For Heinz]

[My Name Is Heinz & I Love's A Good Battle Is Heard As Lambeg By Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - His Opponent From Danville Weighing 235 He Is The Current CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenshmirtz [Crowd Boos]

[Heinz Enters The Arena With The CAWF Championship Around His Waist & Begins To Walk Down The Aisle With A Mad Glare At Nappa Who's Inside The Cage]

Jerry Lawler - Here Comes Mr Hothead Himself

Jim Ross - It Was One Month Ago When Heinz Said That He Was Gonna Remain CAWF Champion Because No Body Could Beat Him, But After Knowing That Nappa Was The #1 Contender He Went Through An Intense Training Program Through Out The Whole Month Just To Prepare For This Match 

Gorilla Monsoon - Not Only That He Proved His Dominace In Strength On Vince Last Week On Brawl So In His Mind He Thinks He's Ready To Take On Nappa

Jerry Lawler - Yeah, Will See Who'll Have The Last Laugh

[Heinz Enters The Cage & Looks Down At Nappa As He Hands The CAWF Championship Belt To The Referee As He Raises It In The Air Then Gives It To The Other Referee Outside As He Closes The Door & Locks It] 

Jim Ross - The Ref On The Outside Locking That Cage Door So That Nobody Can Interfere In This Match

Jerry Lawler - All I Can About This Now Is That It's Do Or Die Time For Nappa 

[Bell Rings] 

Jim Ross - There's The Bell & Here We Go 

[The Match Begins With Heinz & Nappa Grabbing Each Other & Began To A Test Of Strength & Nappa Gets The Advantage & Throws Him To The Turnbuckle & Hits Him With The Headbutt, Then Nappa Picks Up Heinz Spins Him Around & Throws Him Into The Steel Cage]

Gorilla Monsoon - Oh Right Onto The Steel Cage Wall 

[Nappa Then Goes To Grab Heinz From The Ropes & Sets Up A Chokeslam But Heinz Slips Out & Hits The Pinhead Swipe Knocking Down Nappa, Then He Tries To Go & Climb Out Of The Cage But Nappa Quickly Recovers & Grabs Heinz Pulling Back in The Ring, Heinz Then Grabs One Of Nappa's Legs & Began To Lift It & Tries To Throw Him Down Again But Nappa Pushes His Foot Back Down Luckily For Heinz He Moved His Hands Out Of The Way, So Heinz Bounces Off The Ropes & Delivers A Clothsline To Nappa But He Dosen't Fall Over] 

Jerry Lawler - Now What's He Trying To Do Clothsline Him

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Like It

[Heinz Bounces Off The Ropes Again & Hits Nappa With Another Clothsline But Still Nappa Dosen't Fall Over, Heinz Proceeds To Clothsline Him Again But Still Nappa Dosen't Fall over]

Jerry Lawler - No Matter How Many Times He Keeps Doing It He'll Never Knock Nappa Off His Feet

[As Nappa Begins To Chuckle Knowing How Much He's Having Little Does He Know That Heinz Is Seen Grabbing A Instant Strong Pill & Swallows It, Then Gets Set For Another Clothsline, He Bounces Off The Ropes Again & Clothslines Him & This Time Nappa Actually Falls Over]

Jim Ross - Heinz Just Knocked Nappa Off His Feet

Jerry Lawler - WHAAT

Gorilla Monsoon - That's Both Impossible & Amazing

[Nappa Starts To Get Up Then Looks At Heinz With Shock As Heinz Brags Nappa To Show Him What He's Got, Nappa Gets To His Feet & Begins To Clash Massive Punches But Heinz Blocks Every Single On Of Them & Hits A Massive Punch To Nappa's Gut & Slams A DDT]

Gorilla Monsoon - First A Massive Punch In The Gut & A DDT All By Heinz

Jerry Lawler - You Know What I'm Starting To Think This Was From All That Intense Training

[Heinz Covers Nappa As The Ref Counts 1,2, & Nappa Kicks Out At 2, Then Heinz Picks Up Nappa To Launch Another Attack But Nappa Quickly Breaks Free Bounces Off The Ropes & Spears Heinz, Then He Begins To Climb The Cage & Almost Reaches The Top But Heinz From Behind Grabs One Of Nappa's Leg & Starts To Pull Him Off With Nappa To Kick Him Off But To Avail Heinz Pulls Him Back Down To The Ring, Then Heinz Tries To Escape The Ring But Then Decides To Climb Back Down & Stomps On Nappa]

Jim Ross - I Don't Think Heinz Wants To End This Yet He Still Wants To Make Nappa Feel The Pain

[Heinz Picks Up Nappa & Starts Giving Him Mutiple Chops To The Chest Then He Grabs Nappa & Throws Him Onto One Of The Steel Cage Walls & Prepares To Hit Nappa With The Doofenshmirtz Cross But Before He Could Hit It His Strength Suddenly Gave Out On Him Allowing Nappa The Chance To Break Out & Fight Back]

Jerry Lawler - Oh Yeah Nappa's Fighting Back

Jim Ross - Looks As If Whatever Gave Heinz's The Advantage Just Worn Off

[Nappa Tosses Heinz To One Of The Turnbuckles & Began To Delivers Chops To Heinz's Chest, Then He Grabs Him By The Neck & Sets Up The Chokeslam But He Then Goes To The Top Turnbuckle With Heinz Still In His Grasp]

Jim Ross - Nappa's Going To The Top Turnbuckle Still Having Heinz By The Neck

Gorilla Monsoon - You Don't Think

Jerry Lawler - It Looks Like It

[Nappa Jumps Off & Chokeslams Heinz's To The Ring Floor As The Crowd Begins To Go Crazy For Nappa] 

Jerry Lawler - I WAS RIGHT HE CHOKESLAMMED HIM FOR THE TOP ROPE

Gorilla Monsoon - YOU CALL IT A HIGH RISK MANUVER RIGHT THERE

[Nappa Then Let's Out A Huge Roar As He Raises His Arm In The Air & Turns It Into A Fist]

Jim Ross - I Think Nappa's About To End This Right Here

Jerry Lawler - Oh Boy, This Is It One Punch From Nappa & Heinz's Out Of Here

[Nappa Picks Up Heinz & Sets Up The Knockout Punch & Gets Set To Hit When All Of A Sudden]

[We Are One By 12 Stones Plays]

Gorilla Monsoon - Wait A Minute, You Hear That

Jim Ross - I Recognize This Theme.. Oh No Don't Tell Me Who I Think It Is

[Nappa Then Hears The Theme & Let's Go Of Heinz & Looks At The Entrance Area As He Sees A Fimiliar Face Entering The Arena]

Jerry Lawler - GUYS LOOK

Jim Ross - It Can't Be

[The Scene Switches Back To The Entrance Area Showing It Was Wolfgang Entering The Arena As The Crowd Showering Him With Boos]

Jim Ross - IT'S WOLFGANG, THE LEADER OF THE BULLIES

Jerry Lawler - OH NO WHERE'S SECURITY WHEN YOU NEED IT

[Wolfgang Begins To Walk Down The Aisle With A Smirk on His Face As Nappa Continues To Look At Him]

Gorilla Monsoon - I Think Nappa's Notice Wolfgang Is Here

Jerry Lawler - Yeah, But We Still Don't What He's Even Doing Here... J.R. 

Jim Ross - You Tell Me I'm Just As Shocked As You Are

[Wolfgang Raises His Hands & Begins To Let Out Signals]

Jerry Lawler - What's He Doing

Jim Ross - It Looks Like Signals

[Just Then The Scene Switches To The Crowd On The Left Side Of The Arena As Two More Bullies Francis & Brad Jumps Over The Barricade & Runs To Wolfgang]

Jerry Lawler - HEY LOOK NOW FRANCIS & BRAD ARE HERE

[Then The Scene Switches To The Right Side Of The Arena Where Two More Bullies Buford & Dash Jumps The Barricade As Well]

Jim Ross - THAT'S BUFORD & DASH THERE HERE TOO 

Jerry Lawler - WHAT GIVES

[Just Then Without Warning Big Brother Runs Right Through The Announcers & Towards The Others]

Jerry Lawler - THAT WAS BIG BROTHER 

Gorilla Monsoon - These Bullies Are Coming In From All Over

Jim Ross - But Why Are They Even Here

[Then Wolfgang Leads His Group Towards The Steel Cage Door As The Ref Tries To Hold Them Back But Then They All Huddle Up & Throw The Ref Into The Crowd]

Gorilla Monsoon - They Through Him In The Crowd

[Then Wolfgang Commands Big Brother To Open The Door, So Big Brother Grabs The Steel Door & Rips It Off] 

Jim Ross - MY GOD THEY RIPPED THE DOOR OFF

Jerry Lawler - NAPPA DO SOMETHING 

[The Bullies Enter The Cage & Begin To Circle Around Nappa, Then Nappa Would Fight Them Off At The Start But The Numbers Game Proved Too Much As The Bullies Began To Pumble All Over Nappa, Then They Pick Him Up Allowing Brad To Hit The Wet-Willie.. Then Francis Hits Nappa With The Pumphandle Slam, Then Dash Grabs Nappa & Gives Him A Belly To Belly Suplex]

Jerry Lawler - I Can't Believe It These Guys Are Taking Nappa Out One By One WHY WON'T SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING

[Then Buford Hits Nappa With The Neck Noogie, Big Brother Would Step In & Lock Nappa In The Bear Hug & Applies A Lot Of Pressure On Him Knocking Him Unconcious, Then Wolfgang Orders Big Brother To Place Nappa On His Shoulders Which Big Brother Does Allowing Wolfgang To Hit Nappa With The Wasteland] 

Jim Ross - I Think Now We Know Who That Mysterious Force Was, The Most Dominating Force From WWE Animated With One Goal, To Exterminate Anime From The Face Of This Earth

Jerry Lawler - As If Things Could Get Worse

[Wolfgang Then Walks Over To Heinz Who's Still Struggling To Get To His Feet Drags Him Across The Ring] 

Jerry Lawler - What's Wolfgang Doing Now

[Wolfgang Then Drops Heinz's On Nappa's Body As He & The Bullies Exit The Cage Then Begin To Watch]

Jim Ross - Oh No, I Think Wolfgang Just Helped Heinz Make A Cover 

Jerry Lawler - WHAT, Wait Ref Don't Count Please

[The Ref Starts To Count 1]

Gorilla Monsoon - There's One

[The Ref Counts Two] 

Jim Ross - There's Two

Jerry Lawler - Kick Out Nappa, Kick Out

[The Ref Counts Three]

[Bell Rings]

Jerry Lawler - NOOOOOO

[Heinz Then Starts To Get Up & Notices The Ref Grabbing His Arm & Raises It In The Air Then Heinz Began To Smile & Started To Celebrate]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of The Match & Still CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Jim Ross - I Don't Believe It The Bullies Not Only Made Their Statement, But They Also Helped Heinz Retain The Championship

Jerry Lawler - In English THE BULLIES SCREWED NAPPA 

Gorilla Monsoon - Agreed & Because He Lost That Means He Has To Leave Brawl Forever

[As The Steel Cage Began To Rise To The Ceiling Nappa Starts To Recover & Sees The Bullies Outside The Ring, Enraged Of What They Did To Him He Goes After Them As The Bullies Go Up The Entrance Way & Towards The Back As Nappa Begins To Go After Them] 

Jerry Lawler - I Think Nappa Just Realized What Happened & He's Going After Those Bullies FOR A GOOD REASON

[Then Heinz Is Seen Still In The Ring Grabbing His CAWF Championship & Raises It in The Air As The Crowd Boos Him]

Jim Ross - Well Like It Or Not Heinz Overcame The Odds Once Again & He's Still The CAWF Champ.. 

[Just Then No Chance In Hell By Jim Johnson Plays]

Jim Ross - Wait Just A Minute

Jerry Lawler - What Now

[Heinz Stops Dead In His Tracks After Hearing The Music As He Turns Towards The Entrance Area & Goes In Shock To See Who's Standing There]

Jim Ross - It's Him He's HERE

[Vince McMahon Is Shown Standing At The Entrance Area As The Crowd Gives Him A Huge Ovation] 

Jerry Lawler - McMAHON BUT HOW I THOUGHT HE WASN'T GONNA BACK FOR A WHILE CAUSE OF THAT CONCUSSION

Jim Ross - I Thought So To But We Were All Duped He's Here Tonight, & Listen To This Ovation To The Crowd

Gorilla Monsoon - And Look At Heinz, It Looks He's Seen A Ghost

[Vince's Theme Stops Playing As Vince Raises His Mic & Begins To Speak] 

Vince McMahon - Suprise, Suprise, Suprise... Hello Heinz, Hey What's The Matter Have You Seen A Ghost Or Something 

[Heinz Continues To Look At Vince With Shock]

Vince McMahon - Either Way Vince McMahon Is BACK... Cause I'm The Voice Of Saturday Night Extreme & Everyone Knows It, Now I Know That After Tonight All Of This Week Each Program Will Have A 3rd Broadcast Partner So J.R. Please Keep My Safe Warm Cause I'm Coming Back To Do My Job As Lead Commentator On Extreme

[The Crowd Continues To Cheer For Vince]

Vince McMahon - Now Heinz, First Off, Despite A Surprising Interference By The Bullies, & Helping You Win The Match Let Me Just Say To You Congratulations, But Just Because You've Survived Nappa Dosen't Mean Your Done Just Yet

Jim Ross - Not Done 

Gorilla Monsoon - What's He Talking About

Vince McMahon - You See, When You Said That In The WWE I'm Known As The Chairman & Have All The Power Your Right About That... But When You Said That In The CAWF I'm Just A Commentator & Have Know Power At All, We'll Think Again Buster Cause If You Haven't Been Reading My CAWF Career Profile It Says That Not Only Am I A Commentator, But I'm Also The Assisstant GM To Mr Cartoon... & That Means I Do Have The Power In CAWF & That Power Is That I Can Make Any Match I Want

[Heinz's Eyes Begin To Wide Open After Hearing What Vince Said] 

Vince McMahon - And Speaking Of Making Matches, I Feel Like Making One Right Now, So Heinz Give That Belt Back To The Ref Because Your Competing In One More Match Tonight With The Title On The Line

Jerry Lawler - WOAH 

Jim Ross - Heinz Putting The Title On The Line Again But Who's He Facing

Vince McMahon - That's Right Heinz, Your Gonna Be Putting The Title On The Line One More Time Against My Hand Picked Opponent... CHRIS "HITMAN" THORNDYKE 

Gorilla Monsoon - HOLY COW

Jerry Lawler - WHAT 

[Return The Hitman By Jim Johnson Plays]

[Chris Thorndyke Enters The Arena & High Fives Vince Then He Runs Down The Aisle & Slides Into The Ring]

Jim Ross - Vince Is Getting Back At Heinz By Forcing Into Another Title Match & He Has To Face The CCW Champion Chris Thorndyke

Gorilla Monsoon - Chris Hasn't Won The CAWF Belt In Years & Vince Is Giving Him A Chance To Earn It

[Heinz Tries To Exit The Ring But Chris Grabs Him & Tells The Ref To The Ring The Bell Which He Does]

Jim Ross - The Ref Rang The Bell This Is An Official Match

Jerry Lawler - Go Get Him Chris 

[Chris Drags Heinz To The Middle Of The Ring & Locks The Sharpshooter On Him] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Chris Got Heinz In The Sharpshooter

Jerry Lawler - Heinz Is Gonna Tap

[Heinz Starts To Scream In Pain & Tries To Reach The Ropes But Chris Manages To Keep Him In The Middle Of The Ring & Applys More Pressure Forcing Heinz To Tap Out]

[Bell Rings]

Jerry Lawler - HE'S TAPPING 

Jim Ross - CHRIS THORNDYKE HAS DONE IT

[Chris Releases The Sharpshooter & Starts To Celebrate As The Ref Hands Him Both The CCW & CAWF Championship Belts] 

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Match & NEEEWW CAWF Champion Chris HITMAN Thorndyke 

Gorilla Monsoon - LISTEN TO THE OVATION OF THE CROWD THERE GOING CRAZY & PLUS I'M IN COMPLETE SHOCK

Jerry Lawler - YOU SHOULD BE GORILLA CHRIS HAS MADE HISTORY

Jim Ross - WHAT A SHOCK, VINCE HAS SCREWED HEINZ OUT OF THE TITLE & HELPED CHRIS WIN SOMETHING HE HASN'T WON IN A LONGTIME, CHRIS THORNDYKE IS NOW BOTH THE CCW & CAWF CHAMPION.. MY GOD WHAT A NIGHT

[Chris Climbs To The Top Turnbuckle & Raises Both Belts In The Air Bringing In More Cheers From The Crowd While Heinz Is Seen Falling Out Of The Ring Slightly Climbing To His Feet & Started Limping To The Back] 

Jerry Lawler - And There Goes Heinz Crying Like A Baby

Jim Ross - For A Minute He Thought That He Was Gonna Leave Quahog Still The Champion Thanks To The Bullies But That's Not The Case... Cause He Was Forced Into A Another Match With The Title On The Line Thanks To Vince

Gorilla Monsoon - He May Have Sent Nappa Packing But He Still Got What's Coming To Him By Losing The Championship Belt & Because Of That Now The CAWF Championship Is Coming To The CCW Brand

Jerry Lawler - Hey That's Right... I Guess You Should Consider Yourself Lucky

Jim Ross - Well Folks, It's True That Anything Can Happen in Wrestling & This Is One Of Them... What A Way To End This PPV, We Thank You For Inviting Us in Your House Here Tonight We Hope You've Enjoyed Tonight Cause This Could be The Start Of A New Era In CAWF From All Of Us Here At CAWF Along With Gorilla Monsoon & Jerry "The King" Lawler I'm Jim Ross, Good Night Everybody From Quahog, Rhode Island

[The Scene Switches To Chris Still In The Ring Holding Both The CCW & CAWF Championship On His Shoulders As The Screen Fades To Black Ending The Pay Per View]

In Your House!

2010 Entertainment 

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT 

[Quick Note - And That Concludes The 1st CAWF PPV & Boy What A Ending It Was.. Heinz Manages To Beat Nappa Inside The Steel Cage To Retain The Title Thanks To The Bullies, But He Would End Up Losing The Title To Chris Thorndyke Thanks To The Returning Vince McMahon... That Was A Great PPV, Now Be Sure You Watch For Me Cause The Next Chapter For This Is The 1st Ever CAWF Timelapse Special Highlighting Events From The Royal Rumble, No Escape & Lots Of Other Notable Events That Took Place... If You Have Any Questions About This Let Me Know & I'll See If I Can Answer It So Until We Meet Again Read & Review]

[P.S. - Toonwriter If You Read This, You Might Understand What Might Be Going On & If You Have Questions About This Just Let Me Know Okay, Thank You] 


End file.
